Party Time!
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Tai's parents leave for three days and give Tai the keys to their summer home. When he tells his friends, they decide that throwing a party at their brand new summer home will be amazing. However, things may have gotten a little out of hand. Rated M for colorful things, OOCness due to excessive drinking and well just read it.


A/N: So, this came out on a whim… One, because I was watching Digimon on Netflix and two, I have never written a Digimon fanfic in my whole entire life. This is a one-time short story so… I am not sure if there will be any chapters.

And it's really obvious I don't own Digimon, duh… Otherwise, I would have the Crest of Courage…

This takes place between Adventure 02 (Season 2) and the new Adventure Tri special…

* * *

 **Party Time!**

It's been a few years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and there was good news at the Kamiya household. One, Tai is now a 17 year old high school student and has made varsity soccer and doing his own thing where his sister is Kari is now in middle school. Apparently, Tai's father got promoted at his job, which allowed the family to buy a house on the countryside of Japan for the summer home… Enough said.

It was a normal Tuesday night. Tai was studying in his room and doing his math homework. Not even paying attention to who Kari is talking to on the phone, he was in the zone. As he finished the next set of problems, he heard a knock on the door. Looking up, his brown eyes darted at his mother, who was dressed in a purple nightgown. He shrugged as he looked up, "Hey, mom."

"Hey, Tai. I have a question," she said, walking into his room. Tai closed the math book and put his feet on the desk, "I'm listening."

She sighed as she looked at him, "Well, your father has gotten me tickets to go to Australia for three days… and seeing that no one has touched the house we bought, I was wondering if you would go there to at least make sure that nothing was stolen or anything. I know your father said not to worry about it. But you never know."

Tai slowly nodded as he raised an eyebrow, "Sure, mom. Just let me know when you are giving me the keys."

His mom smiled as she threw him the keys. Tai smiled as she waved, "Good night, love you!"

"Love you too," said Tai.

He turned around to see if Kari noticed. He was going to get the house to himself for a change. Kari, not even paying attention, was looking at the window, "Yeah, I know. Davis tripped and fell down the stairs. Yolei, he is still trying to get with me after all of these years…. I have a boyfriend."

* * *

The next day at school…

The bell rang as the students broke for lunch. Tai, now wearing a blue blazer with blue pants and a white dress shirt underneath had his black tie in hand as he walked into the cafeteria with a bagged lunch. His brown hair was somewhat of a mess after his gym class but he managed to get over it. Walking toward a table, he saw his fellow friends. Matt and Izzy were sitting there, wearing the same uniforms. Mimi and Sora were also there, wearing beautiful blue school dresses and red bows. Joe, on the other hand was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt and black tie. Eating lunch together, Tai sat down as he opened his lunch, which was a jelly roll.

"Tai, what's going on. How was your day?" asked Matt.

"Great," said Tai, smiling, "Can't believe it's already Wednesday."

"Really?" asked Mimi, looking at her watch, "It's Tuesday!"

Izzy took out his Digivice and showed her the time. Mimi sighed as she looked at them, "I forgot to change my time on my watch to Tokyo time."

"That's what happens when you live in New York for too long," said Sora, giggling, "How's Michael?"

"I haven't heard from him in forever. I was thinking of having him come over," said Mimi.

"How?" asked Izzy.

"Using the Digital Gates of the Digital World, duh," said Mimi, laughing.

Izzy looked at her. His eyes darted at her with the look of stupidity, "Mimi…"

Tai looked at Mimi. He scratched her chin, "Did that actually work?"

"Yes," she said, "He came over last weekend through the Digital Gate. Palmon and Betamon had a wonderful time while Michael and I had fun!"

Matt and Tai looked at each other and then back at Mimi. Izzy, who was chewing sushi, swallowed it and said, "I just lost my appetite."

Matt sighed, "Anyway, so my band is going to be in the countryside this weekend. We are going to have some fun. What about you guys? Besides, Mimi's escapades, that is."

Sora smiled as she looked at Matt, "I plan on just staying home and relaxing."

Joe sighed, "This is the only weekend I get to relax too."

Tai looked at Joe. The other Digidestined looked at Joe with a look of curiosity. Joe had a look of confusion, "What?"

"The one that complained when we went to the Digital World… the one that works every day and never hangs out actually has a weekend off?" asked Tai.

Joe slowly nodded, "Okay. And what about you dude?"

Tai grinned, "Well, whatever you guys are doing… I'm going away this weekend."

He smiled as he showed the Digidestined the keys to his parents' summer home. Sora's jaw dropped, "They gave you the keys?"

"Yes," said Tai, smiling, "They are going on a little trip starting Thursday and won't be back till Sunday."

Mimi looked at Tai, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What?" asked Tai.

Mimi smiled as she got up from the bench. Sure, Mimi had always a tendency to be on the ditzy side based on her experience with her friends in the Digital World… but what she did really surprised Tai… a lot.

"PARTY AT TAI'S HOUSE!"

Immediately, everyone looked over at Tai. Mimi giggled. Sora put a hand to her mouth. Tai became furious. Why would she say that in front of the entire student body? However, as everyone went back to what they were doing with the sound of excitement in the background, Matt leaned over and elbowed Tai, "A party doesn't sound too bad."

"Yep," said Tai, "It does not. But doesn't mean I'm having one."

Izzy looked at him, "Tai, I'm surprised you don't throw parties. It would be prodigious if you actually threw one."

"Nope," said Tai.

Sora put her hands on Tai, "Please, Tai?"

Tai looked up. Sora smiled as she looked at him, "At least just the six of us."

"Okay," said Tai, looking at Sora, "I don't mind that."

Mimi grinned, "We need to buy beer!"

The rangers looked at her. Tai smiled, "Well, Mimi, the drinking age is 20 so if I were you, I would find someone who can buy beer."

She grinned, "Michael has an older brother. He can sneak us beer from America!"

Joe laughed, "My brother's 20 and has cases of beer. His beer is more accessible."

"Then let's bring them!" said Mimi, looking at Joe with a huge smile on her face.

Joe looked at Mimi. He leaned his head across the table, "Just because I have beer doesn't mean I'm going to steal it. That's just wrong. Can we just not break the law?"

Matt looked at them as he sipped on a soda, "I have booze. My dad let me drinks it from time to time."

Tai looked at Joe and then at the others, "I don't think it's a good idea, guys."

Sora looked at Tai, "Tai, if it's just the six of us…"

She turned around. Mimi started blinking and grinning. She then turned to Tai, "And Michael… I don't think there should be a problem."

"True," said Tai, sighing, "Well… I'll guess we'll get cups, we'll get food…"

Mimi smiled, "And I'll bring the liquor!"

The Digidestined stood there in shock. Mimi grinned, "I guess I partied too much last year in America."

"No kidding," said Tai.

* * *

A few days later…

Tai's parents have already left. It was a Thursday night at the Kamiya residence. As Tai was in the living room, he managed to get a few clothes into a bag, his laptop computer, and his Digivice. In addition, he also got his bags full of cups and snacks. As he placed the bags on the countertop, he looked over to see Kari looking at him.

"Tai, what are you doing?" she asked, while petting their cat, Miko.

"I'm going away for the weekend," said Tai, getting his stuff together.

"Nice," said Kari, "Let me guess, you are going to mom and dad's summer villa."

Tai stopped doing what he was doing, "Yes."

"And seeing the bags, you are throwing a party at the house aren't you?" asked Kari, smiling.

' _Uh-oh, busted,'_ thought Tai. Tai sighed as he looked at Kari, "Well, yeah."

Kari smiled as she took out her cell phone, "Thank God for cell phones."

Tai immediately ran over to Kari. Kari screamed as Tai grabbed her cell phone, "No way! They don't know about this."

Kari grinned, "Then, good. Yolei and I will be joining you tomorrow."

"Oh no," said Tai, pointing to his younger sister, "This time, it's a high school function. You stay home."

Kari smiled as she took her cell phone from her older brother, "I don't go, mom and dad are going to get a phone call. Plus, I'm sure Gatomon and Agumon would be hurt if you didn't invite me."

Tai narrowed his eyes as he looked at his little sister. She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Tai."

She smiled as she slammed the bedroom door behind her. Tai lifted his head upward toward the ceiling. He took a deep breath and yelled, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKK!"

* * *

Friday afternoon…

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As Tai walked out of the building, he smiled as he saw Matt's van in the parking lot. It was black with blue thunderbolt logos on it. Apparently, his van was handed down from his father so he decided to redo the exterior. As he got in the van, Tai couldn't believe what Matt did to the interior. The seats were leather and they were attached to the walls of the van, rather than horizontally facing the front. As Tai threw his bag in the back, Matt sighed as he looked at Tai, "So, are we ready for the weekend?"

"I am," said Tai, "Once we pick up Kari and Yolei."

Matt's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah," said Tai. He placed his hands behind his head, "Kari caught me packing the party stuff and then literally dialed mom and dad. So, I said she would come if she didn't tell mom and dad."

Matt shook his head, "Tai, I love Kari as much as you do but this is a high school thing."

"I know," said Tai.

Matt sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if T.K. comes."

Tai looked at him, "Do you think you are going to have enough room?"

Matt looked at Tai, "I don't know."

Suddenly, the doors slammed open. Tai looked up as Mimi and Sora walked inside. Sora was wearing a red t-shirt with blue shorts and white shoes. Her school uniform was in the bag. Mimi was wearing red sun glasses, a green tank top and pink shorts with green sandals. She also wore a pink necklace.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" she said, "Ah…"

"Yeah," said Sora, "Where's Izzy and Joe?"

Tai looked up. He saw Izzy and Joe walk out of the building with their gear. Joe was talking to Izzy about something and Izzy was shaking his head. As they got to the van, Joe walked in and sighed, "Well, it's time to unwind. Hopefully, it will be a calm party weekend with just us."

"Yes," said Izzy, "It will be nice just for us to be on the countryside."

"Good," said Matt, "Get in guys, we have to go to the middle school."

"WHY?" asked Mimi.

Tai smiled. Matt looked at him, "Kari… Yolei…"

Sora shrugged, "So?"

Tai looked at Sora, "I don't want my sister drinking alcoholic beverages! She's only in the eighth grade!"

Mimi laughed, "Well, I don't think there should be a problem. Kari can watch us and everything's going to be okay!"

* * *

A few minutes later…

"NO WAY, KARI! NO WAY!"

Apparently, Kari and Yolei weren't the only people invited. Kari has invited the following people, seeing that they were all dressed in school uniforms and carrying bags. Kari spoke to Ken, Yolei, T.K., Davis… and Cody about the event.

Kari smiled, "What? I can't invite the others?"

Tai looked at her, "Kari, I said only you and Yolei. What if we get caught? How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Joe looked at Kari, "Tai's got a point there and I'm usually complaining."

Yolei looked at Tai, "Tai, I've always wanted to go to a high school party, regardless of the size. Please?"

Davis laughed as he looked at Tai, "Tai, I've been to high school parties because June hosts one every time my parents leave for the weekend. So, I'm high school party material."

Cody looked at them, "Well, I guess I'll head back home."

Yolei turned around, "Oh no Cody. You're coming with us."

"You should listen to Cody," said Tai.

Kari smiled as she pressed a few buttons on her cell phone. She smiled as Tai went to explain a few things. They were then interrupted as Tai's mother picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, mom! So you are never going to believe what my brother is doing today," said Kari.

Quickly, Tai grabbed the phone as she said something, "So, what is he doing today?"

"I'm… just going to check on the house and following your orders. As promised," said Tai.

"Tai, that's fine. Have fun at the house. But, if you throw a party and we find out about it, you're grounded," said his mother.

"Yes, mom," said Tai, "There will not be any parties at all. It's just a relaxation weekend with Matt and Izzy. Yup, love you. Bye."

He hung up the phone. Kari grinned as Tai started to fume. T.K. looked at Davis as he looked at Tai, "He doesn't seem too pleased."

"GET IN THE CAR!" shouted Tai. He was already aggravated that he had to take his little sister with him.

Immediately, the Digidestined got into Matt's van. As they all squished in together, Matt decided to take off and head to the countryside.

* * *

A few hours later…

The van stopped in the middle of the woods. As the doors opened up, Tai took a deep breath of air. A wooden log cabin like home stood in front of them, facing the sun setting in the west. There was a bonfire in the back with an Olympic size swimming pool. He walked over toward the garage and noticed the garage switch. Pressing the enter button, the garage door opened up. The Digidestined were amazed to see that the garage was bare.

"Wow," said Mimi, "Your father must have gotten a really awesome promotion!"

"Yep," said Tai, sighing, "And he never used this house."

As Tai opened the garage door, the Digidestined were amazed at the beautiful home. On the bottom floor, there was a pool table with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a bar… yes, a complete bar with a stove and other kitchen materials on their right. There was a plasma HD TV in the living room with a massive U shaped black leather couch.

"Wow," said Izzy, "At least we have wi-fi."

Mimi smiled, "That makes my day! Now, Michael can come through here without a problem!"

Sora smiled as she looked at the kitchen, "This is so lovely."

Yolei and Kari looked up as they saw the stairs that went up to the second floor. There was a balcony and four bedroom doors.

"Well," said Kari, "I know where my room is… Let's go, Yolei!"

Yolei smiled, "Perfect. Oh and we can talk about Hiro…"

The girls giggled as they walked up the stairs. Tai sighed as he went to put his stuff in his room.

"Feel free to fight whoever goes where. Kari gets a room, I get a room. There's a guest room. My parents' room is _off_ limits," he said, walking up the stairs. Cody and Davis looked at each other. T.K. and Matt looked at each other as they started shooting for the couch.

"I'll get the guest bedroom," said Mimi, smiling.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because," said Mimi, giggling, "Come, Sora."

Sora sighed as she grabbed her stuff and followed Mimi to the guest bedroom. Ken sighed as he looked at Davis, "Well, wait… I saw more stuff in the back of the house."

"What? No way," said Davis.

Ken nodded as he walked toward the screen doors that faced the Olympic pool. As he turned the back porch light on, he noticed a little penthouse in the back. Davis, following Ken, walked over as they went to the door. Turning the golden knob, Ken stepped inside and turned on the lights. Davis was amazed. It was like a bachelor pad. There was another couch, another TV... it was obvious. Tai's dad makes millions of dollars and lives at the apartment in Odaiba full time.

"This is epic!" said Ken.

"Dude," said Davis, "We're going to have so much fun!"

T.K. and Cody were behind them. As they walked inside, Cody's jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Well, let's get some sleep. If Tai's having this party, it's going to be interesting," said T.K.

"I plan on getting wasted tomorrow," said Davis.

"Davis," said Cody, "I don't think the Digidestined needs to see you in your drunken stupor… like the time you pissed all over June's bed because you thought she invaded your room."

Davis looked at him, "I did that?"

"We were there for that," said T.K., "June kicked us out after that and we were the sober ones."

"I don't remember. I had a bottle of this sake," said Davis.

Ken sighed as he looked at Davis, "Davis… wow."

* * *

The next day… or better, yet evening…

"KAAARRRIIIII! MIIIIIMIIII!"

The sound of Tai's voice filled the room. Mimi, who was dressed in a green dress and red sparkly flip flops had her hair tied up nicely. Kari was dressed in a pink t-shirt with black jeans and white and red shoes. The two of them laughed when they saw a flood of Tai's soccer club students and Kari's friends from middle school at the front door.

"Yes?" asked Mimi.

"How many people did you invite?" asked Tai.

Mimi giggled. Kari giggled in addition.

"I only invited 10 more people," said Kari.

"I invited the whole high school soccer team! Oh and the fashion club," said Mimi, "So that brings a grand total of 50 people!"

"50… guests?" asked Tai, beyond angry.

Kari and Mimi nodded in unison. Tai's eyes grew angrily as he heard something go off. He turned around. Izzy's computer started acting haywire.

"Izzy!" yelled Tai.

Izzy walked into the room. He stopped as he saw the volume of people in his living room, "Yes, Tai… what's going on?

"The computer's acting nutty," said Tai.

Izzy turned around. His jaw dropped as the computer opened up. A person flew out of the computer and brought other people with him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans. In addition, he had cases of beer from America. Two ladies also appeared. One caught Izzy's eye. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. The other one caught Tai's eye. She had brunette hair and amber eyes. She wore a blue dress with black flip-flops. The ladies were carrying bottles of rum, vodka and bags of juices and soda.

"Hey," said Mimi, smiling, "Who are these ladies?"

Michael smiled as she kissed him, "This is Cassandra and Lacie. They aren't Digidestined… but I managed to have them come with me through the network!"

Izzy grumbled as he shut his computer down, "My computer is NOT a transportation device across the world."

Michael laughed, "Whatever, bro. Are we ready to party?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tai grumbled as he looked at the others, "If it's a group of people, I swear."

As he opened the door, his jaw dropped as Matt and his friends arrived. His friends decided not to bring band instruments, but DJ technology and a few things. Tai grumbled as Matt and the others were setting up the technology.

"Where's Joe?" asked Tai, raising an eyebrow.

"Here!"

Tai turned around. His eyes widened as Joe, Davis, Cody, T.K. brought cases of beer from the back. As they went to the bar, they opened it up. Tai wanted to flip. There was about five cases of beer on the counter, plus two cases of beer from America and the bags of liquor and juice.

Cassandra reached over to touch Izzy's hand, "Want me to show you how to make jungle juice?"

"I never made it before. We don't do that here," said Izzy.

Cassandra winked, "Come with me, stud."

Izzy's heart palpitated a little bit, "Prodigius."

Davis looked at Cassandra, "Need help?"

Cassandra turned around, looking at the eighth grader, "Do you have liquor?"

Davis smiled as he picked up two bottles of Patron and Gin, "Bring it on!"

* * *

Beginning of the party…

With over 70 people squished in Tai's place, Davis was amazed to see all the shot glasses that were on the counter. Cassandra and Sora were pouring shots of cinnamon whiskey. There were at least 210 shots made.

"How much money did you blow on all of this?" asked Davis.

"I used my Daddy's credit card," said Cassandra, smiling, "Over 2,000 dollars worth of booze. Don't worry, we'll show you how we have a good time."

A few minutes later, everyone got at least three shots. Tai stood in the middle of the living room with everyone surrounding the place.

"Okay," said Tai, "So, I can't believe I have 70 people over. We're going to have some fun tonight. To a night of fun!"

Immediately, everyone took three shots consecutively. Joe, Ken and Cody nodded slowly as they looked at each other.

"Yeah, I'm done," said Joe.

"No more for me," said Cody.

"Yep," said T.K.

Immediately, as Joe started walking away, Yolei took Ken by the hand, "We're not done yet… we are partying it up! MUSIC START!"

The living room and outside were divided into drinking games. On the pool table, covered, was a round of beer pong. In the living room, there was a Mario Kart competition with alcohol. At the bar, there was a place to socialize. Outside, there was a game of flip cup and the DJ's playing the music and blasting music. The music played for two hours and everyone was having a good time. Sora, having a few beers, was getting down on the dance floor outside with Matt, T.K., who decided not to drink, was sitting in the pool, chilling. Davis was talking to a few girls from high school that he knew through June. Kari, Yolei, Ken and Kari's boyfriend who arrived later were sitting in the penthouse. Izzy and Joe were amazed by meeting these two new girls that Michael had. As for Mimi and Michael… well, they were nowhere to be found.

Sora was getting down on Matt. Matt has never seen her buzzed in his life. As she hugged him, she smiled as she looked at him, "Where's Tai? He should be with us having fun!"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know."

Sora giggled, "Well, I'm sure he's…"

She looked up to see Tai in his room. He was drinking a rum and coke, looking at the pool.

"Tai! Get your ass down here!" screamed Sora.

Tai sighed as he sat down on his bed. Laying on his bed, he looked at the clock. It was already 11 at night.

"This is going to end badly," said Tai, sipping on his second rum and coke, "I guess I better get loaded and lay down so I don't remember."

Immediately, the door opened up. Tai looked up. Sora smiled as she brought two glasses. One was a cranberry vodka drink and the other one was rum and coke. She was buzzed, badly. Tai, who was slightly buzzed, wasn't even sure what was going on.

"Why are you not with the others?" asked Sora.

"Because I figure I would have to clean it up once everyone leaves… my parents are going to kill me," said Tai.

Sora laughed, "True. But, look. Everyone's having fun!"

Tai sat up on his bed. Sora sat next to him. He never noticed this but she was wearing a bright red t-shirt with a black skirt. She had a white belt with a silver buckle and her hair was made up.

"Wow," said Tai, "You look so sexy."

Sora sat closer to Tai. She was observing what he wore. He had a black polo shirt with blue shorts. He had a silver necklace with the Crest of Courage engraved on the orange pendant. As she went to kiss him, she could smell his cologne. Turning around, Tai met with Sora's lips. The two of them were battling it out with their lips as their tongues were getting twisted. As they broke the kiss, Sora laughed a little bit. Tai snickered.

"Nice," said Sora, "I've been waiting to do that for awhile."

"Me too," said Tai.

Tai smiled as he reached underneath his bed. Sora looked at him as Tai grabbed a bottle of vodka and a bottle of cranberry juice.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora.

"Well, I would like to come down drunk," said Tai.

Sora smiled and punched him, "Now that's how we do it! Drink up!"

Tai snickered. He then heard the sound of something break downstairs. He got off of his bed and headed to the balcony. His mouth dropped as he saw a few guys fighting in the living room.

"You cut me off, you bitch!" yelled one guy.

"You should have learned to drive," said the other guy.

Tai took a deep breath, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The two guys looked at each other. The party guests stopped as Tai gripped his hand on the balcony, "I don't want any fighting at my house. So, leave!"

"I have a better method," said Joe, raising his hand.

The two guys looked at him. A few ladies winked as they opened the door. One guy at a time, Joe, as feeble as he was, didn't care about his limits as he threw the two guys out the front door. The guests roared as they continued partying on. Sora put her hand on Tai's shoulder, "How about those drinks?"

Tai grinned, "Let's…"

"AHH! MICHAEL! FUCK! WRONG HOLE! WRONG HOLE! YOU NEED TO PUT IT IN THE RIGHT WAY!"

Tai and Sora's jaw dropped. Sora, seeing that her alcohol kicked in, walked into the guest room. She laughed as she saw two people underneath the white fluffy sheets. Mimi, poked her head out, seeing Sora trip and fall. She then stood up as Mimi took a deep breath, "Sora! I'm busy!"

"You sound like an old woman," said Sora, laughing.

"GET OUT!" shouted Mimi.

As the door closed, Tai was already chugging another glass of cranberry-vodka, "Drinking up, like you said!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"DAVIS! DAVIS! DAVIS!"

Davis had a lot over the course of the party. Particularly, four beers, five rum and cokes, and Cassandra's Jungle Juice were in his system. He was smiling and acting nuts. Taking out a ping pong ball, he tossed it across the pool table. As the ball went in the cup, the group of guys from Tai's soccer team were impressed as Davis jumped up in joy.

"Yeah, that's right biiiiiiitchhhhhheees! You can call me the Beer Pong King!" he said, laughing as he had something new on the table. It was Lacie's drink. Lacie winked as she looked at him, "You're going to have fun."

Davis looked at her, "What is this?"

"An Alabama Slammer!" she said.

Davis looked at her as he had the glass, "THIS IS SO GOOD!"

Meanwhile, outside…

The outside volume decreased as more people started heading home. Matt, drunk, was looking at Izzy. Izzy and Cassandra were making out on the bench next to the pool.

"Oooooooh," said Matt, walking over, "The computer guy is finally making moves!"

Izzy, buzzed, looked at him, "I'm being a classy drunk."

"You… are not drunk enough!" said Matt.

Izzy looked at him as Cassandra looked at Matt, "How about we have some fun, boys? I never met guys from Japan before."

Izzy and Matt looked at each other, grinned and went toward her. Cassandra winked as she took them back to the bar. As the three of them stood there, Cassandra made three pitchers. Each had vodka, rum, gin, patron, tequila, gummy bears, Swedish Fish candy, and of course raspberry liqueur. She smiled as they had a pitcher.

"Enjoy, boys," she said.

"What is this?" asked Izzy, "Smells great!"

"It's a Grateful Dead," she said, smiling.

Matt and Izzy started drinking a pitcher of the drink.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Kari, drunk out of her mind, "This wine is amazing!"

Yolei laughed as she looked at her, "Kari, this was the best thing on Earth!"

"13 percent alcohol," said Ken, drunk, "Astounding."

Kari's boyfriend, who was drunk enough, passed out on the couch. Yolei smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. She took out a black marker.

"So," said Yolei, drunk, "Let's draw on your boyfriend!"

"What?" asked Kari, "Like draw stuff on his head?"

"Yeah, you drunk bitch!" said Yolei. She stopped for a second. Kari smiled as she laughed out loud, "What?"

"I am a drunk bitch!" said Kari, giggling, "Yolei… you too!"

The two girls started giggling as they started drawing designs on his face. Ken started laughing as he took out his camera. Taking photos, Kari and Yolei made peace signs as a drunk Hiro was taken.

"So," said T.K., peeking out of the room. Cody looked at him, "What?"

"They are so gone," said T.K.

Cody nodded, "I know, right?"

Suddenly, as they went to go to sleep, they heard Kari walk into the room. Cody and T.K. looked at her.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BED AT MY BROTHER'S PARTY?" she asked.

"Well," said T.K., "We don't like drinking."

Cody nodded, "Yeah. Three shots was enough."

Kari laughed as she stumbled. Cody looked over as Kari smacked her head on to the bed post. Landing on the ground, she lay there laughing. T.K. and Cody looked at each other, "Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis feels greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. HAHAHAHAHA No pain! Meow!"

Yolei walked in as she saw Kari laugh. T.K. and Cody looked at each other. As the two boys walked over to drag Kari, Kari broke free and slowly got up.

"I'm not that drunk!" she said.

"Really?" asked Cody, "Then why is your face pale and you look like you want to puke?"

Kari looked at him. She then started to feel something in her stomach. Kari then turned around as she started to go outside.

"Kari!" said Cody, "The bathroom's inside!"

Matt and Izzy were making out with Michael's friend Cassandra. As Kari walked out, she fell on top of Matt.

"Kari!" said Matt, looking at her, "HIC… What the fuck?"

"I'm about to… I'm about to," said Kari.

As she went through the crowd of people, Matt watched as Kari tilted her head back. She then sharply threw up a projectile of vomit all over the grass. She then puked all over the outside perimeter of the pool. Matt, drunk enough, looked at Izzy. Izzy was too busy fondling to care. Stumbling over, Matt grabbed Kari and headed straight to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, he noticed Joe. Matt saw that Joe had three empty bottles of wine and rum. Joe's head was in the toilet and he was yakking away. Kari then went over.

"Kari… NO!" yelled Matt.

"BLEGH!"

Kari heaved all over Joe's head. Joe screamed as Kari continued heaving in the toilet. Matt quickly opened up the window as the vomit smell started to intensify.

"KARI!" said Joe, burping, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TOO MUCH LIQUOR!"

Kari coughed, "I'm sorry Joe… blargh… I didn't realize how much I had…"

Joe grumbled as he went to the shower. As he opened the shower, he saw Davis, peeing in the shower.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Joe, slamming the door.

"Breaking the seal, bitch… I need to have more drank," said Davis.

Joe rolled his eyes, "I'm going to puke again!"

Matt quickly stumbled out of the way. As he closed the door, the sounds of purging and peeing were occurring from behind. Matt was shaking his head. He then turned around as he saw Lacie. Lacie was grinning as she saw him, "Is everything okay?"

"Well, Tai's little sister is puking, my friend is puking and another guy is peeing in the shower," said Matt, "I'm not even drunk enough."

Lacie grinned, "Well, how about an Alabama Slammer?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tai and Sora were laying in bed together, underneath the sheets. They were drunk and you could see it on their faces.

"Soooo… Sora," said Tai, laughing, "How does it feel to sleep with a drunk high school soccer jock?"

"I think it's hot," said Sora, giggling, "Hopefully we didn't sound like something died… like Mimi."

Tai laughed a little bit.

"WE HEARD THAT!"

As the door opened, Sora quickly flipped on Tai's chest. Mimi stood there as she looked at them. She could smell the liquor in Tai's room, "Oh you guys are drunk."

"Drunk sex is amazing!" said Tai, laughing.

"For a soccer player, he's amazing," said Sora, smiling, "So much courage."

"So much affection," said Tai, winking at her as they kissed.

"Well," said Mimi, "Everyone's out of control."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai, laughing, "So are you. Admit it."

"Tai, to be honest with you I've hadn't had a drink all night. However, I could hear the sound of your sister puking downstairs," said Mimi.

"Kari got drunk?" asked Tai, laughing, "That's beautiful! She's so going to get it when I'm sober!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Davis laughed as he got into a white car. He laughed as he started the engine. He drove around the house laughing as he went up the hill. Izzy and Cassandra were about to strip as the DJ continued playing dance music. One of Matt's friends, who was DJing turned around as he saw the white car fly down the hill.

"YEE-HAW!' yelled a drunk Davis.

CRASH!

Sora and Tai looked at each other. As Sora put on her dress, Tai put on his shorts. As the two walked out, they saw something unreal... in Tai's pool.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Tai.

A white car was thrown in the pool. Davis got out of the car and laughed, "YEE-HAW!"

"DAVIS! NO!" yelled Tai, stumbling and landing on the ground.

Mimi looked at Tai, "Well, the volume of people decreased but this is getting out of hand."

Tai looked at her and grabbed her by the arms, "You think? Get these people out of here!"

Suddenly, there was a lot of screaming coming from the living room. Tai walked over, seeing Ken and Yolei puking on the pool deck. Cody and T.K. tried their best to get them to the bathroom.

Sora grumbled as she looked at him, "It's 2am… it's time we end it."

"Really?" asked Tai, "Funny… I feel like it's only midnight… hahahaha."

Everything after that was a blur.

* * *

The next morning…

The sun was rising and shining in Tai's house. Tai woke up, blinded by the light. As he got up, he felt a massive headache coming on. He looked up to see Sora, sleeping on him. He gasped a little bit as he looked at the alcohol. Luckily, his room wasn't trashed. As she was lifted, he got up, getting dressed. Walking out of his room, he couldn't believe what he saw. Pillows were ruined and tables were flipped. There were broken beer bottles, food all over the place, there were cups and kegs all over the place. There were even pieces of ladies underwear on the floor. Wondering where the girls from America were, he noticed that Izzy's laptop was open. Michael and the girls went home back to America via the Digital World network.

"… Oh shit," said Tai.

As he walked down the stairs, he opened the bathroom door. Kari and Davis were in the bathroom with Joe. Puke was all over their bodies.

"Oh my," said Tai, surprised.

"We had fun," a voice said.

Tai looked over. It was Izzy, hungover to be exact. His eyes were bloodshot and he was wearing shorts. His shirt smelled like booze and smoke.

"What happened to you?" asked Tai.

"Everything was a blur. I was making out with Cassandra than Davis threw the car in the pool… and then the alcohol kicked in. I woke up naked on the pool deck," said Izzy, smiling, "With Cassandra's number."

Tai grumbled, "Great."

Matt walked in, "So… how are you?"

"Feeling like shit," said Tai.

"Me too," said Matt, his voice was hoarse, "Water anybody?"

Tai and Izzy slowly nodded. They turned around as they saw well-rested Cody and T.K. walk into the room.

"You guys… you know how to throw a party," said T.K.

"You weren't drunk?" asked Matt.

"It's not like Cody to drink," said Izzy, "T.K. well…"

"Nah," said Cody, looking at him, "The penthouse looks great. Kari's boyfriend has inappropriate drawings on his face, you guys are nuts… oh and it was nice to see Davis crash a car into the pool."

Yolei and Ken woke up in the living room. They got up, looking like zombies.

"Whoa," said Yolei, "What happened last night?"

"You puked on the pool deck," said Tai.

Yolei laughed, "Well, we shouldn't have had those bottles of red wine."

"They were strong," said Ken.

Mimi and Sora walked down the stairs as she saw the damage. Sora sighed, "Well, I had a good time."

"Me too," said Tai, smiling. He then headed over to the closet. The Digidestined looked at him as he took out a few brooms. Kari, Davis and Joe walked out of the bathroom smelling like puke.

"Whoa," said Izzy.

Davis nodded, "Yeah, that was a good party."

"Hiro's still sleeping?" asked Kari.

"Yep," said Tai, "Everyone take a broom, a bucket or anything else."

"Why?" asked Yolei, "I have a massive headache."

Tai looked at her, "So do I. But, if we don't clean this place up, mom and dad are going to have a -."

Suddenly, the front door opened. Tai looked up as he saw his parents. His parents were appalled at the damage of the house.

"Cow," he said.

"TAI KAMIYA," shouted his mother. She slapped him across the face. He looked at her, "I TOLD YOU NO PARTIES!"

"… I didn't you expect you to be home so early?" asked Tai.

"Oh… when you get home, we are going to have a serious talk," she said. Mr. Kamiya was shocked as he saw Kari.

"Kari, you were drinking?" he asked.

Kari gulped, "No…"

"Then why do you have vomit stains on your shirt?" asked Mr. Kamiya, "And you wreak of alcohol."

Kari sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"We're going back to the apartment. You have six hours to clean this place up and then…," said Mrs. Kamiya. Her heart stopped as she saw the car in the pool, "And then we are going to have a serious talk."

Tai's parents walked out. The door was slammed shut.

"Well, that was lovely," said Tai, "We're grounded."

Kari nodded, "You more than me."

Cody smiled as he looked at the camera. T.K. laughed as he looked at all the photos on the digital camera.

"What's so funny?" asked Tai.

"Simple. The drunk photos from last night," said Cody.

Tai and the others walked over as Cody and T.K. were flipping the photos.

"I don't remember this!" said Tai.

"Me neither," said Sora.

"Oh my," said Matt.

"Why is there a picture of me vomiting all over Davis?" asked Kari.

Tai sighed as he raised the broom, "Let's clean up so I can get grounded for life."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that's the end of this short story. I apologize for the OOCness if there was anything. I also threw the rules out the window. I apologize for the drunk stuff, but I thought it would work. But, it was for fun. So, your thoughts would be appreciated :)


End file.
